You Left Us
by Ed2451
Summary: This is my first story. It had been 11 years since, Jughead Jones has been in Riverdale. He had abandoned Betty, but had also abandoned their daughter. The night he left Betty found out she’s pregant. How will Betty react when they see each other...? How will Jughead react...? How will their daughter react...? Slight AU. Very Slow-Burn.
1. You Left Us

It was the night of Homecoming, Jughead Jones had found out his father was arrested for the murder of Jason Blossom. He had decided that night that he was done with Riverdale and everything and everyone in it. So, he called his mom to tell her that he was going to live with her, but his mom did not welcome him back. That made him, move to a small town in Westchester,New York. He had changed his name back to Forsythe, and cut off all ties even, Betty. That was also the night Betty had made a discovery, she was pregnant with Jughead Jones baby. She hadn't had her period in 5 days. So, after the dance she went to straight to a local pharmacy, grabbed a pregnancy test, then she took it. Then she saw it, it was _positive,_ then she also heard that Jughead's father was being arrested, and immediately went to the trailer. There was broken frames, and stuff was thrown everywhere, obviously the work of Sheriff Keller, but where was Jug. She looked everywhere searching for a sign of him, but she found that all of his drawers were empty. Tears started to well up in her eyes at the thought, that Jughead had left Riverdale. But, she still searched, she looked at the torn down drive-in, Archie's house, and any other place where he could be. She gave up, and sat down on the curb, and cried, she lost track of time until someone said her name.

"Betty?"

She turned.

"Hi, Archie"

"Hey, Betty what's wrong, where's Jughead?"

"Jughead left Riverdale"

"Oh my god, Betty are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay"

Then she got up and walked to her house. She was alone because her parents were visiting Polly and the twins. So, she sat on her bed, hoping that she would see the familiar beanie, and the familiar tap on the window, but it never came. The next morning she experienced some horrible morning sickness, then she cried herself to sleep. Remembering the feeling of knowing Jughead had abandoned her, had abandoned both of them.

 _11 years later..._

Betty was grabbing her and her daughter some Pop's because it was a tradition to have burger, fries, and a milkshake from Pop's every Friday. But, it was that day, also when Jughead Jones had arrived in Riverdale and was craving Pop's.

"Say hi to Emily for me, and wish her a early birthday for me"

"Of course, Pop's"

She grabbed her to-go order and turned around and heard the bell ring, she looked up. Jughead had walked into Pop's and heard him talking to a blonde girl. It was that moment when blue met green and worlds collided. She saw him, it was _him. Tears started to well up into her eyes._

"Betts..."

His arm reached out to her, but she backed away.

"You don't get to call me that"

Then she ran to her car, Jughead followed, but she was already out of the parking lot.


	2. Why?

Betty drove to vacant parking lot and cried till, she couldn't cry anymore. He was back, she thought. _He was back, she thought again with anger. Jughead Jones was back in Riverdale. Jughead Jones the father of her 9 year old daughter. The person who left both of them. The person that made Betty fall into a huge pit of depression. The person who made her feel like she would never be good enough. She was so mad, he came back, and brought the past with him. Despite, all the anger and sadness dwelling back, she had one question.. why? She drove to the only place she knew Jughead would never go, he probably doesn't know it's there. The brand new, Riverdale Gym, she goes there to **box** and get her anger out. She knew that's what she needed. Also, her daughter would be with her friend Clarke for another hour, so she thought she would have enough time._

She drove there. Walked in, grabbed her clothes out of her locker, changed. Put her boxing gloves on, and walked onto the floor, in front of a punching bag. Then, she started hitting the bag and asking questions to get her anger out.

"Why did he leave us?"

Little did she know, a certain beanie wearing man, happened to have heard of a new gym in Riverdale and had also wanted to blow off steam. He walked in and saw a familiar ponytail wearing blonde, wearing a sports bra, and tight workout leggings, punching a punching bag and talking. He saw her and a sudden sense of belonging flooded him as he remembered all the memories they had. He stepped closer. He thought, _God she looks so hot._ He could now hear what she was saying, and it made his heart sink.

"Why did he leave us?"

"Why did he leave _me?"_

"Was I not good enough?"

"No Betts... you _were_ good enough, you were more than enough"

The familiar voice had caught her off guard. She turned, she was already had a lot of adrenaline in her veins, and anger. She couldn't help herself.

" _Then why did you leave_ **us"**

The tone of bitterness had made him wince, but then a punch had landed in his cheek.

"Fuck you, Jughead Jones"

Jughead had heard every harsh word she said, but one had perked his ears up, **_us._**

"Betty... wait"

But, she kept walking. Until, she felt a familiar touch on her hand. She turned.

" _What?_ "

"What do you mean when you said, why did you leave _us_?"

"You don't have a right to know, and you know why. Because you left, us. You left because life was hard and you were to much of a _coward_ to handle it. But, what hurt the most is, _you,_ never said goodbye, you missed out on so much, and I almost felt a little sorry for you, but then I thought, fuck him. He doesn't deserve _pity._ "

Jughead was so hurt and angered at Betty's word, so he answere back.

"So, let me guess, you went off and married Archie and rode into the sunset, and lived happily ever after."

"No, you do not get to say that, I went through hell, the year you left, but at least Archie wasn't as much a coward as you, because he helped me through it. _Unlike_ **you. But, it turned how those other 9 years after you left, turned out to be the best of my life, and I get to thank you for that, because, now _I_ have this beautiful daughter, who I wouldn't trade anything for so, thank you Jughead. But, I swear to God that if I see you again, you won't be lucky enough, to just get away with a punch."**

"You have a daughter, is it mine?"

She heard Jughead say something, but didn't know what, but she didn't care, she walked back to her car, and drove off without looking _back._

Before she took a deep breath and took everything that happened back there behind her, because she was going to see her daughter and that always made her happy. Then she walked up to their door, and was about to knock when, the door opened, and her daughter gave her a big hug, and she hugged back.

"Hi, Charlie"

She looked down and saw her beautiful daughter. She was 4'11, 9 years old, she had long, wavy, and thick black hair, and gorgeous blue-green eyes, she had Betty's nose, and very similar traits to her parents. She loved to read, especially Nancy Drew, she loved old movies, food, and to write,but something neither of her parents did, that she does is play sports, she plays soccer and basketball, and is surprisingly good at it, no help from her parents.

"Hi, mom, so did you get Pop's?"

"Yup and I got you your favorite, a strawberry milkshake"

"Yay, thanks, mom"

Betty smiled, she loved it when, Charlie smiled, it made her so happy.


	3. An Explaination

**Sorry I have been so busy and my laptop broke and it took forever to get fixed but I'm back.**

 **A clarification for Ana (guest), honestly her name was a rookie mistake, but her name is officially Charlotte, aka Charlie, and Betty was pregnant for 9 months, and Charlie is 9 almost 10, so I hope that clarifies it for you.**

 _After Charlie's basketball game..._

"Hey honey, you did so good, and your gonna stay at Isabella's house over the weekend"

"Thanks, mom"

 _The weekend..._

Betty just got a text..

 _Hey it's Jughead, we need to talk._

 _Do we really need to._

 _Yes, we do, what's your address._

Ughh. She needed to get over this at one point, might as well do it right now.

 _Ok, fine. 347 Bayou Lane._

 _See you in 20._

Omg. She was going to talk to him. She just realized what she has been doing, she looked at her palms, and winced. There were half crescent scars on her palm, a habit she had quit when she had Charlie. She took a deep breath and thought. _I need to distract myself for 20 minutes, just 20 minutes._ She made some tea. Earl Grey, to calm her down. She paced by the kitchen counter waiting to hear the doorbell or the teapot's whistle. The doorbell came first.

 _Ding Dong_.

She took a deep breathe and opened the door. She never really got a good look at him. She noticed he got more muscular, and some new tattoos. Though, he was still sporting his famous beanie, suspenders, and _his serpent jacket._ She saw him staring to. She was kind of thinner, no help from her pregnancy, and definitely some other features have gotten bigger, like her ass, and her breasts. Then the teapot whistled.

"Uhh, are you gonna get that"

Umm, yeah sorry, come in."

"It's okay"

She grabbed the teapot off the stove and grabbed a mug, poured the tea, and blew on it to cool it down. They stared a teacher, _blue meeting blue._

You look really good Betts."

"Thank you"

"So, what did you want to talk about, _Jughead"_

 _She said it just like her mother._ Betty immediately regretted saying it like that. But, she liked how it made Jughead wince.

"Well, in our uhh previous meetings you mentioned, that you have a daughter. And I just have one question, _is it my kid?"_

"Tell me Jug why do you have the right to know"

He looked her in the eyes and so many memories came flooding back, oh how bad she wanted to just feel his touch again, his _comfort_ , the way she felt when he held her and she felt like no one could hurt her. _But the one person she **thought,** wouldnt hurt her did. _She looked away, couldn't bear the pain. Tears welling in her eyes.

"I don't but, all I need are answers, please. Betty, please just give me that, I don't deserve it, never said I did, don't think but, _I need it._ "

 _And we need you,_ she thought. She started crying, and walked over and sat on her couch. Where she had fallen asleep so many times after restless nights, with Charlie. She breastfed her on this couch. Charlie has wanted to get a new one, but Betty couldn't get a new one, not after the _memories. She noticed_ , Jug sat down next to her. He got closer, and put his arms around her, she melted at his touch, _reliving memories_. She decided to just get into it.

"The day you left, I had missed my period for a week, so I got a pregnancy test, and it was positive. Then, I heard about your father. So, I rushed to go find you. **Her voice cracked, and she started sobbing.** But, you were gone, and I was alone. **She wiped her tears.** Luckily, my parents were supportive, they didn't want what happened to Polly, happen to me. They hated you, though. I would barely eat for months, barley went to school. It was the worst experience of my life. But, then she was born, _Charlotte Juliet Jones,_ my baby girl"

"You kept my name"

"I wanted ou- my daughter to have something from you"

Betty noticed that he was crying.

"I'm so sorry, Betts, that I put you through that. I left because it was for the best"

She got up so fast.

"That was for the best. Leaving me and my daughter, without even saying goodbye, I know you didn't know about her but, you didn't stick around long enough to find out. You thought that was for the best. Do you know what you did to me? The panic attacks I had, over my daughter thinking that her father left her, because she wasn't good enough for you. **She sobbed.** I almost lost my baby because of _you_. I wasn't eating and I was losing weight from crying so much, because how was I supposed to be good enough for her, how was I going to raise a kid by myself, let alone in _high school_. How could you do this to me, to _us._ I don't care that you hurt me, but you hurt my daughter."

Jughead was crying so hard, how could he do this, he thought leaving would be the best, it turned how to ruin his life. Betty layed back into Jughead arms, melting into him. He layed down, Betty's head, crying on his chest, he was crying into the top of her head, she still smelled like... ** _vanilla._**


End file.
